Legend of Zelda: Dragon Rescue Team
by ChocolateMilkLOL
Summary: After Link saves the world a new kind of evil is rising from the ashes. Without Link to save the day it's up to the heroes who stayed hidden in the background. Can they team up and save the land or will everything that is good be destroyed? Colab, rate K.
1. Introducing the Kwee Squad

_**Hey! I didn't die! Aren't you guys happy? Yes, no, maybe so? Well anyways, thi is a collaboration between my friend and I. We write all these chapters in science. Awesome right? Anyways please be patient and expect an update on TWatF. OTL**_

**Disclaimer-** It's the first chapter, I have proper.

* * *

><p>Legend of Zelda: Dragon Rescue Team<p>

Chapter 1: Introducing the Kwee Squad

It was a normal day in Faron Woods. Bucha, the head of the Kikwi tribe, was taking a casual stroll. It was rather hard to maneuver around due to his large bottom but since he had magical ninja powers he was able to get around with ease.

All of a sudden Machi, a much smaller Keeks, came up to Bucha and screamed, "ELDER! THE WATER DRAGON IS IN DANGER!" Bucha blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean, Machi? I thought Link took care of everything." he said.

"ME TOO! But Ghirahim's ex-girlfriend, a snobby dog, Welly B. is taking over!"

"Then let's go! Call 'The Kwee Squad'!" Bucha waddled as fast as he could to the forest clearing. As he got there four Kikwis, a bit skinnier than the rest, dropped down from the trees. They were wearing ninja headbands with eyeholes and different kinds of weapons on their backs. They were the ninja Kikwis of Faron Woods, The Kwee Squad!

"Alright K-Squad, let's go!" said the head Kikwi. Just then, however, they heard 'nuh uh uh!' from above. They looked up and saw a dark figure.

"Who're you?" the head Kikwi, known as The Seed, asked.

The thing started swaying and threw off its cloak, revealing No Face from Spirited Away. But he was wearing a bikini, stilettos, and randomly started dancing.

"Um… Okay." The Seed said.

"I am No Face, servant of Welly B!" he said.

"Get out of here before we need to make this story a crossover." another member of the K-Squad yelled.

"Chub-Chub! Shut up and stop breaking the fourth wall!" The Seed ordered. Turning back to No Face, he sweatdropped seeing the spirit flying away sobbing.

"NO ONE THINKS I'M BEAUTIFUL!" No Face cried.

"Just ignore him," Bucha sighed, going for a face-palm. "Anyways, I need you to go check on the water dragon. She's being attacked by-"

"Ghirahim's ex-girlfriend," The Seed interrupted. "We're on it. Kwee Squad, let's move out!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lol this is so random I don't even. OTL Anyways please read and review. It'd make us so happy!<strong>_


	2. Faron's Lost Power

_**Chapter 2 baby!**_

__**Disclaimer- **-singing- We don't own Zeldaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>Legend of Zelda: Dragon Rescue Team<p>

Chapter 2: Faron's Lost Power

"ASDJKNHDSLALALALA SUPERSTAR!" screeched a middle aged woman. Her fur was brown and whire in the pattern of a cow and her eyes were a pukey green. She sand and banged a pot and a spoon together, tribal dancing around poor Faron. The Water Dragon was tied and placed in a boiling pot of peanut oil.

Indeed, Welly B. was preforming a ritual of the dragon of water, in an attempt to take her powers of controlling water and to control the Faron Province.

"ARRRRRRGH! Not this again!" Faron cried as she turned miniature once more.

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Welly cackled, her Bellatrix-like hair very visible.

"Stop right there, Welly!" The Seed kicked down a door that appeared out of nowhere as the rest of the K-Squad surrounded Welly and the dragon.

"WTF? Who're you little pipsqueaks?" Welly yelled. Leaf tackled Welly and stomped down on her face.

"We're the Kwee Squad!" Leaf said. Unfortunately Welly did not hear her for she was yelling out random profanities.

"You broke my million dollar nuzzled job! I'm gunna make a bouquet out of you Kikwis!"

"Shaddap, you!" Chub-Chub ordered, going over and kicking her.

"GRAAAAH!" Everyone jumped back in surprise when Welly exploded with poer and she grew a blue dragon tail and long flowing whiskers. Leaf was blown back into Chub-Chub and they both hit the wall opposite.

"TSUNAMI!" Chub-Chub screamed.

"EVERYBODY EVACUATE!" The Seed ordered.

The Kwee Squad was washed out of the dragon's chamber and into Lake Floria.

'Whu… What just happened?" asked Chub-Chub, still dazed.

"Welly must have taken Faron's power!" Leaf cried.

"That's right…" said The Seed. "That means we have to get to the other dragons before she does. We have to tell the other tribes!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what's going to happen to the other dragons? Honestly, I haven't finished playing SS yet and I got it on the day it came out. -headdesk- I fail. Expect some different races in the next chapter.<em>**

**_Please read and review! It'd make us happy!_**


	3. The Mogma Marauders

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa! A chapter that's longer than 400 words? Wow. Heehee. Well here's chapter three. Not much written by Samuel because he's been sick and science isn't giving us a chance to write. -shakes fist- Anyways, please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Legend of Zelda: Dragon Rescue Team<p>

Chapter 3: The Mogma Marauders

As the Kwee Squad travelled up the Eldin Volcano, they were getting uncomfortably hot. Heat buffeted them from above and below and it was starting to take a toll on our heroes.

"AIIE!" screamed Chub-Chub as a spark landed against his luxurious leaf-hair.

"How'd you manage to get your hair on fire?" asked Leaf. "Mine is WAY longer than yours, and-"

"Won't you two be quiet?" angrily whispered Seed. "We've got a bokoblin patrol ahead!"

Chub-Chub stretched his neck and tried to look ahead. He spotted a lone bokoblin loitering around the other side of the path. Forgetting his training, he let out a relieved sigh and waddled forward. All of a sudden the bokobline took out a horn and blew. Ten more monsters appeared out of nowhere and charged Chub-Chub. Leaf sweat dropped while Seed smacked her forhead.

"WAAAAH!" Chub-Chub whipped out his slingshot and shot all his seeds in every direction that was possible. Leaf went to help but was tackled to the ground by Seed, both of them avoiding a hailstorm of seeds shot by Chub-Chub.

"GRAHASD:LKSnjNL!" One of the bokoblins captured the slingshot wielding Kikwi from behind. Letting out a screech of triumph, the monster ran away with Chub-Chub in his grasp.

"HEKO MEEEEEeee…!"

"Chub-Chub!" Both members tried to run after their friend but the rest of the bokoblins surrounded them, nasty smirks on their ugly faces.

"Dammit." Seed spat as she unsheathed her dual blades. Leaf gulped and notched an arrow, aiming at the monster in front of her. Suddenly all of the bokoblins charged; their weapons raised.

"Mogma Marauders, attack!" Both Kikwi's eyes widened in surprise as three mole-like creatures erupted from the earth and struck the bokoblins. Seed snapped back to normal after few moments and swiped at the monster in front of her. It let out a low howl and fell to the ground. Leaf shot two arrows at the bokoblins that had charged at one of the mole people.

At last, all of the monsters had been defeated and burst into black smoke. The Seed sheathed her blades and studied the Mogmas in interest. Leaf collected any of her arrows that had not been damaged and put them back into her quiver before slinging the bow on her back.

"You ladies aw'ight?" one of the Mogmas asked.

"We're fine." Leaf answered.

"Thank you for helping us." The Seed said, nodding briskly. "Now we really must be going; one of our members has been taken hostage." The two remaining members of the Kwee Squad turned to leave before a voice caught them.

"You even know where yer friend is?" They turned to see a Mogma a few feet in front of the rest, a lazy grin on his face which was resting on one of his hands. Seed narrowed her eyes, not wanting to admit her mistake.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." he chuckled.

"Hey, you weren't here before. Who _are _you?" Leaf asked, giving him a scrutinizing look.

The Mogma's grin grew wider. "The name's Russ, little missy. My team went missin' an' I discovered them down here."

"I assume you are the leader of this group?" Seed asked.

"Yep, now may I know the names' of the lovely ladies in front of me, or is that too much to ask for?" Russ asked.

"I'm The Seed, leader of the Kwee-Squad and one of the guardians of Faron Woods."

"My name's Leaf; I'm the second guardian of Faron Woods."

"Cool names," Russ said, his grin turning lazy again. "So who's the one who got captured?"

"His name's Chub-Chub," Leaf answered. "He's the least experienced out of all of us and not yet a guardian."

The corner of Russ' mouth tugged down ever so slightly. "You his sis or sumthin'?"

"No. None of us are related in any way." Leaf said.

"Sorry if I'm sound rude, but can you show us where Eldin is?" Seed asked.

"Eldin? Why on earth would you want to see him?" one of the Mogmas asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, but I have a strong feeling that, that's where the monsters took Chub-Chub." Seed said.

Russ frowned. "And how do we know you're not lyin'?"

"Like I said, I'll explain everything on the way. If we are to save Eldin in time we must make haste!"

The Marauders exchanged unsure glances.

"It's up to you, boss."

Russ let out a deep sigh. "We'll take you. Mike. Mitz. Patrol the mountain and take out as many foreign monsters as you can. The rest come with me."

"Yes sir!"

"Yo! Take this!" The Seed blinked as a blue stone on a rope necklace was chucked at her. Russ also threw one at Mitz before the two Mogmas disappeared underground.

"What is that?" Leaf asked, giving it an experimental poke.

"That thing's called a Telestone," Russ answered. "We can use it to communicate usin' it, since us Mogmas travel underground and all."

"Cool!"

"Let's go." Seed put on the Telestone and motioned for Leaf to follow her up the mountain. With a wave of his hand, Russ set his two members in motion and followed after the Kikwis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha! Russ is such a flirt! We're makin some progress! Please R&amp;R! It'd make us happy!<strong>_


End file.
